The Art Of Love
by Troily
Summary: Suburbia is now a whole new Suburbia; 200 years have passed. Edward has hands, and Willow Lane a new girl decides to move in to the mansion. The town is now normal, no pastels. Smut later. R&R for more chapters. It is an amazing story. Thanks to my beta!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Edward Scissorhand's is copyrighted to Tim Burton, not me, even though I wish it did belong to me. Anyway, this is my first fic. I am a fan of Wynona, but I didn't not think that "Kim" was worthy of Edward's love, therefore I have made up my own Character, Her name is Willow, and I would very much appreciate any fan art for her, and Edward. Also, read and review. No flames are welcome at all, just constructive criticism, or good motivating reviews. Anyway, this story is rated M for smut, perhaps violence, language and anything else that may come out of my wild imagination. This is the first chapter; I will add them in clusters of five chapters per update, or more if I get reviews and love.

The Art Of Love

Chapter One// Changes

It had been over two-hundred years, after everything that had happened with Jim, and Kim, Edward had nestled into a nook in the large dark old mansion, in the attic where he fell into a slumber. Years had sped by; leaving the palette of a pastel dipped town, what was known as "Suburbia" in to a regular town. All the old houses had been reconstructed by Sub Modular Homes, like most modular home companies, the houses were quite a bit the same by architectural design, but each house differed by roof patterns, brick patterns, and mostly all other differences. The town had come together quite nicely, as people started moving in. No car was pastel or the same, all differed from another. No longer was the town in an eerie stepford state, it was now a regular one. SMH did not bull-doze or rebuild the mansion, but they did clean, refurbish it, and had fixed it up to its former glory. There was a for sale sign. Just before the gate.

Willow, a girl of twenty-one years of age had been driving in her ford Taurus, moving away from home to find her own home, and to collect her independence. She would get a good job as a vet technician, because she had been going to college to become a veterinarian technician, but eventually wanted to go further to being an actual veterinarian. And she loved animals.

She had all of her clothes packed in her trunk, along with her makeup, her resume, all her important pictures, her journal. She had a very unusual dress style. She wore mostly blacks, deep dark red, purple, and basically anything dark. She always wore knee high leather clad boots, which laced up to a bow, the laces being white. She had been driving for hours, and decided she would stop for something to eat, parking her car in a lot in front of a rather large belt of stores._ Well, I guess this is the shopping plaza, hmm... pizza, Chinese, baguettes'... I think I'll go with pizza._ She thought to herself. Willow was an oddity, with a vast personality, the truth of her moving away from her home, was because it had burned down, and her family had unfortunately been trapped in the fire. She had some mild depression due to this, but she was rather outgoing, and had a lot to forget and rebuild her life.

She pulled herself out of the car, keys in hand, her purse around her shoulder, standing on the pavement as the seat belt went back in to place, and she slammed the door. She was wearing a corset top, black with white lacing on both sides..

She walked silently, humming to herself, until she lit up a cigarette, standing outside of the pizza place. A man about her age, a hairless face, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a work uniform from the pizza place, had come out on his break, deciding he would greet the new comer. "Hello, I'm Adam" he held out a hand for her to shake, she did with her free hand, while the other was busy lifting her newly lit cigarette to her mouth. "I'm Willow, nice to meet you Adam" she replied with a grin, pearly white straight teeth, exhaling smoke.

Willow had long brown hair that was waist length, twined in with natural red highlights. She had mesmerizing brown-yellow eyes. The brown like a soft chocolate and the amber like the sun reflecting to the moon, delicately wrapped around the brown, and exploding in contrast to it.

She had her nose pierced on both sides, a diamond stud on the left, a silver hoop with a tiny ball in the middle on the right. She had no bangs; her hair always parted to the side having what would have been bangs solemnly cover up her right eye slightly. Her eyes were big and filled with emotion. She had a pale complexion, almost a porcelain tone. Scars, which had healed over her arms from her younger teenage years, where she would cut them.

Her skirt was long and black, and billowed. It had reached her calves. Her boots of course had matched her outfit. Her mid drift was a little exposed. She was very well formed with all the wondrous curves a lady would need. It was late fall, so she had on a long leather trench coat, no longer than her skirt with satin lining within. Her makeup, dark black eyeliner, and black glittery eye shadow

"You don't look like you're from around here, but you sure are beautiful" He spoke with a boyish voice, with exuberant confidence.

She shook her head, exhaling for the last time, before she died the cigarette out into a tall bucket of sand with old cigarette butts. "No, I am not from around here, I am from California...but who could tell with the way I dress and how pale and wan I look. Thank you for the compliment." She giggled. He stammered "What... No way, why are you all the way here?" He said. "Well, I wanted to get away from home, I was in college to become a vet, but I am a tech. I dropped out so I could move, and find myself a home of my own, and possibly work as a tech at a veterinarian's until I resume college further, I have quite a large family trust, and plenty of bonds, not to mention all the money in the bank I saved up while being a vet technician at my old job" She spoke softly, natural sarcasm and a hint of depression could be seen in her sparkling wide eyes. "Well" He said and continued "There is a beautiful black old mansion, which would suit your gothic style or taste perhaps. It is high up on a hill, and for sale or rent, it has been furnished, cleaned, and redone to a point, There is also all new homes from the modular company, after the people from long ago abandoned it, not to mention a great college, and a few vet offices" He exclaimed. _Hmm.. A mansion, black at that...That sounds perfect, but I wonder why the town was filed by the towns' people, Oh well!_ She thought, and sought out the mansion, and the possibilities of what looked to be a bright new future.

"Well, I am hungry and I thought I'd grab myself a slice of pizza" She said.

"Oh really? I work here, let me treat you to a slice, anything you want" He said excitedly.

"Thanks that would be great, I'd love to become acquainted with all the towns folk, perhaps we could even discuss me moving in to this mansion"

So he held open the door for her, even though she gave him a stare that proclaimed her independence. He followed her in, letting the door shut behind them. A man much older with brown hair and eyes peered up in wonder why Adam had been back so soon. "Heya Adam, where are ya back so soon?" He questioned, while slipping a large pepperoni pizza into the oven. His voice an Italian accent, his hair a tad curly and not too short.

"Oh, Hey Americo, I was just getting acquainted with what assumes to be a soon permanent resident of Suburbia" He exclaimed gesturing a hand toward Willow.

She smiled out of politeness, no exposing her teeth, but her well form and plump lips, looking almost alien on her pale skin. "Hello, I am Willow Lane; I want to live in the mansion up on the hill"

"Oh, that's nice, but you haven't even inspected it yet I gather" He spat, wiping his head from small beads of sweat off his forehead, he had after all been standing behind the glass counter that encased different types of pizzas, rolls, and already made subs, near a huge hot oven. "Well the name is Americo, but you can call me Rico, whatever you want to eat, it's on the house." He gestured his hands toward the menu on the counter.

Well, Willow Lane sat at a table with Adam, discussing the mansion and eating both a simple plain pizza slice. She was friendly, and answered most questions with her polite manners, but also trying to avoid what had become of her family and such. Rico had also joined them. She had seemed to be an alien of the sort to them, but fascinating and beautiful with all her features and mystery.

They had told her how the mansion was beautiful, and had so many rooms, and bathrooms and marvelous furniture. _Wow, it sounds so beautiful, maybe I can even board animals for extra money, and garden some nice vegetables. Oh I love to cook!_ She thought amazed.

Meanwhile, Edward had been locked in the tiniest room in the whole mansion, one the company could not enter no matter what they tried. He had woken from his slumber, hair jet black to the side a bit messy, wearing a head to toe thick leather outfit, buckle upon buckles. The last gift he received from Kim was a scientist who had given him human hands, and Edward had been so star struck about it, in awe. With his new hands he had began to read and learn of emotions he had never felt, and to cry. Kim was an old woman when she granted his wish, only having the scientist show up with a letter from her that read:

_Dear Edward,_

_I am now an old woman with a daughter, and grandchildren, so I was not able to show up to see you, it would have been far too embarrassing for you to see how age and years could wither me away to a brittle old woman. But I have saved up enough money to grant you your wish, my son in law's friend is a scientist that can take you to his laboratory, and give you the human hands you've always dreamed of having. He will read to you this letter. I hope you will live and be happy, and still carve ice with the proper tools, and assemble bushes, tress, and all shrubbery in to amazing things as you have before. I also hope you will love again, and be able to explore the passions of love itself, and maybe produce offspring of yourself. I loved you, and in my heart I always will. Thank you for giving me the snow._

_Your friend, Kimberly Boggs_

He had felt so sad to learn of her aging, and moving on with her life. But at the time she really didn't have a choice. He had been a dead man to Suburbia, and had killed Jim, for Kim. If she hadn't left, he would have been in jail or worse. He was grateful for her gift to him, and almost didn't accept it.

Edward got up slowly, looking at his hands to make sure they were still there, and not back to being razor blades. He sighed happily when he realized his hands were still human hands. He had kept the old ones just in case he ever had to confront someone about his past and the monster or freak he supposedly use to be. Reaching in to his pocket, he pulled out a small key to the door, and turned it. He stumbled out into the light of the afternoon, to his maker's mansion... but it had been completely different. His eyes widened.

"What... happened...? " He spoke in his soft timidly sweet voice. Looking around he found that everything except the one room he had been in was completely different, redecorated, but also beautiful. Plush blood red rugs had aligned the floor all throughout the attic, there was even matching drapes, and a huge window to view all of Suburbia. You could even see the ocean. There were shelves with all of his creator's books on them. He looked up to even see a sky view window on the ceiling; he thought it would be nice to look at the stars and the moon at night. There was a fire place, a loveseat in front of it. It was adorned with Italian silk. The stairs were still the same, but with new wood that was smooth and soft to the touch.

He wandered down the carpeted stairs in to the next huge room. There were plenty of windows, lamps. He inspected every room. Each room was painted another way, with a bed and lavatory in each. Some even had a bar, which reminded him of the 'lemonade'. He cringed at the thought. There were armoires, dressers, bookshelves', shelves, Different chairs, sofas, cots. The kitchen where the assembly line and the machines had been was huge, a huge walk in freezer, and refrigerator, A large sink. Another large sink in the island of the kitchen. There was a small dinner table with white silk cloth, and matching chairs, and a large dining room table of mahogany wood. There were radiators all over, and central air vents and thermostats on the walls. He though it was exquisite, but he also wondered why and how everything had changed. None of the less he was in awe, even the gates were new and shiny black steel. The garden was full with vegetable plants, a few fruit trees (apples, peach, and pear). There were square hedges everywhere. He would need to so some designing.

Willow had gotten in to her car and began to drive to go see the mansion; she had already called the realtor Ms. Pierce, and had explained to her about her trust money from her family, and her bonds. She had already agreed to live there with no thought. It was only two hundred thousand, and willow had nine hundred and seventy thousand, she would meet Ms. Pierce as soon as she arrived to pay, fill out paper work, and live!

Edward had been staring out the window in a trance; his very dark eyes glimmered at his reflection through the glass. He soon saw a blue car, and a silver car coming up the hill. He had noticed the 'for sale' sign earlier, and had wished so hard to find a companion he could grow to love and learn things from, after all Kim had written that letter which saddened and comforted him at the same time.

He looked again to see the young woman get out of her silver car, as beautiful as ever, and an older woman.

Tears had begun to fall out of his eyes, which suddenly seemed cast with so much emotion. Who exactly was that long haired beauty, and would she be living here with him? He could only hope.

Willow shook Ms. Pierce's hand after all had been done, the mansion was hers. Edward noticed the familiarity and knew at once she would be living there with him. He took in a deep breath, and released with a sigh of pure contentment. Soon, VERY soon, his loneliness would seize to exist. He could only hope she was friendly. He would be as bold as possible, even though so innocent and would meet her as soon as she took what little she had inside.

Authors Notes: I always wanted him to have hands and a chance at a normal life, and love. I also wanted to rid of that pastel hell with the nosey neighbors who had nothing better to do but gossip, and pry in to other's lives. Not many people write ES fan fiction, so I thought I would, and perhaps spark the interest of others. Please R&R NO FLAMES. Art is welcome and constructive criticism. I plan on 30 or so chapters, but I need feed back! So here is chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Edward Scissorhand's; I do own the movie, and any original characters, especially Willow Lane. Tim Burton owns the rest, but not my ideas of new Suburbia, which in my perspective is a whole lot better. The town was abandoned and everything was re-done because of Jim's death and 'supposedly' Edwards.

Chapter Two // Adapting and a new Friend.

After all was done, with Ms. Pierce, the realtor in her late thirties with tight curly locks to her neck, in an auburn color and a friendly face and demeanor, wearing a light pink coat, and a violet dress black lace below her breast in a big bow, black tights and flat pink dress shoes. Her ensemble didn't really match, but then again, Willows style was rather indifferent as well.

" Well , I live about five houses down, I'll be sure to bring to a bottle of Champagne in an hour for you to celebrate, my son Adam is about your age, you can stop by at any time. Here is my card. All the lights, stereos, TV's and other electric base devices are working. I'll see you soon! Samantha Pierce waved, after giving her card, green eyes sparkling.

"Thank you for your kindness, Ms. Pierce. I really appreciate how you got everything done for me so soon, I'll be sure to find a job in no time. I also have already met Adam at the pizzeria; he seems like a nice young man. Oh and about the bubbly, I'd love that!" she expressed her gratitude.

"Alright, I am glad. I should get going. I have to visit the office and make sure everything is taken care of, it's three 'o clock at the moment, I should be here around four." She said by, got into her blue SUV, buckled in to her seat belt and pulled out of the gravely driveway, leaving Willow to her new home, or Home of Homes.

_Well, I guess I'll just take my main suitcase with clothes, my diary, my bathroom kit and that should do for now. This mansion is actually mine, I am so happy._ She thought to herself quietly, pressing the trunk button on her car keys to summon the car trunk open. Her car was new, shiny and comfy. She reached in to the trunk, and grabbed a large metal suitcase, it had wheels thankfully. She had her house key now, and she opened the gate, peering threw she noticed the beautiful garden, and the black painted oak doors, finished with a shiny gloss. The lock was heart shaped, and now this was her castle, her sanctuary.

She opened the lock, and turned on the light switch as she dragged her suitcase, walking in to a huge room, which appeared to be a kitchen followed by corridors of rooms to the left and right, and a spiral staircase to the upstairs.

She left her suitcase at the bottom of the stairs, wondering what she'd find higher up so she began a climb. The stairs were wooden covered by red carpeting. The banister was so smooth. She continued marching up the stairs, her gait fluid as her skirt billowed behind her. Finally reaching another floor she was shock to see what she'd seen, or rather _who she seen. _Her amber brown eyes widened, as she took in the image of the pale man, his eyes a dark dark rich brown, his face even paler than hers, scattered with healed scares all over. His hair was jet black to the side, all completely messy. He was wearing a full body leather outfit, buckles and all. Boot bound feet. He looked so innocent. His fingers going up and down by his sides as his scissor hands would do if he still had them.

"Hello, I'm Willow, why are you in my house? Who are you…?" She clenched her fist in tension, her eyes looking a bit afraid and worried.

Edward however had on a half smile and began to speak "Actually, you are in my home, but I have been asleep for over two hundred years, locked up in a room in the attic where no one could get to me. I am Edward. I was created by a man named Vincent, he is no longer here, he never woke up, but I consider him my true father."

Willow sighed " Well, I guess I better collect my money and move elsewhere, I'm sorry for intruding Edward, I'll leave now" she turned her back._ He was made, locked in a room for two hundred years, is he not human? That can't be, he looks human, and maybe he's just immortal. He is awfully handsome though… even with his lack of eyebrows..._She had thought silently to herself as she moved to go back down the stairs.

"Don't leave, please stay. I am so alone" sorrow filled his puppy dog eyes and smothered his face.

"Well, I am Willow, Willow lane, I would be happy to stay here with you if you don't mind my company" She stuck her hand out for him to shake it, he did. His hand was so smooth it made her stomach flutter.

"I don't mind at all, I really like your clothes, they are beautiful, and so are you" This was bold for him, but in his shy and timid voice he managed to say it. He had refuse to let her hand go, it was her first time ever holding his hand in someone else's, especially in front of this beautiful young woman before him.

Shed blushed profusely in admiration, his voice sounded like an angels. Her pale cheeks grew pink, and Edwards had also shaded a very little. "T-t-thank you Edward, I really like your leather suit. But hey, I have some left over pizza in a small box, which a new friend of mine sent me home with. It's out in my car, If you don't mind, me and you can have a slice or two and talk about the living arrangements" Slipping her hand from his, he nodded.

'Oh my, a gorgeous home, a gorgeous man... What else can I possibly want?' she though to herself while basically running down the stairs and out the door to her car, her blush had yet to go.

She once again grabbed her keys from the purse on her shoulder and opened the left back car door and began to grab the box, as she noticed Ms. Pierce stroll up to her with a large bottle of bubbly, no wait... actually there were two large bottles of Champagne, both in a large wicker woven basket, there was fresh peaches, green crapes, cookies. The Champagne's bottle necks had huge red ribbon tied into a huge bow. Willow's eyes widened.

"Here you are darling, finest bubbly in town, I also added some extras as a house or shall I say mansion welcome party, I'll be having a barbeque in a few weeks, Adam was interested if you'd come, me as well" Sam handed her the large wicker basket by the handle carefully, smiling at Willow. Willow took it in her right hand. "Thank you so much Ms. Pierce, this means a lot to me. I was wondering if I could bring a friend to the barbeque." Willow said, thinking of Edward. Sam nodded "Got to go honey, it's going to rain, there is also two champagne glasses in the basket so be careful" Willow nodded, as she watched Sam run off into her car. "OH RIGHT, the pizza!"

Willow looked up at the sky; it was for sure going to rain. Dark clouds rumbling over the setting sun, moisture filling the air, wind become fluent hard gust. Willow hurried to grab the box, hold the basket, lock her car, and close the door, her hair was not wet and slick from the downfall that happened right before she reached the door.

Willow was not conceited, but she love her body and loved being naked, she wondered if Edward would mind at all, and how would he react? She grinned and called him. "EDWARD, sorry to yell but the mansion is huge! I have the pizza and lots of champagne. We can get drunk!" she shouted with glee

Edward had been hiding in the small room where he had slept so long, because he was afraid she wouldn't return, or that she would tell people he was there, but who was he kidding? So many years had passed and he had hands now, all he needed was clothes and he would be normal. He heard her shout and smiled as he raced down the stair case, spiraling at each step until he reached the bottom.

By the time he had reached her, she was only in her bra and boy shorts, plump breast pushing to jump out, black satin and she had unlaced her boots taking them off she was barefoot. She had already started heating the pizza and poured two large glasses of the champagne.

Edward's eyes dropped, but because his leather suit buckles and all was tight to his body so he wouldn't hurt himself when he had his scissors, his member wasn't noticed but it throbbed and it was hard. His creators had educated him about sex, and love making and the male and female anatomy.

"Umm... Willow, why are you barely without clothes?" He was fixated on her soaking hair making it look black, so long, and her body.

"It started raining, and I prefer naked, this is nothing if you were later you would have seen my breast and my woman hood amongst other things" She giggled. Setting the fire place on near the small table, and turning up the heating thermostat.

"Oh, I have no other clothes to wear yet" he implied.

"Well Edward, I do have a black satin pair of pajama pants if you would like to wear them" She grinned

"Sure" Shed flipped through her suit case and handed them to him, they were so smooth and soft, and how would he hide his member now?

"The pizza will be on the table when you return, I hope you want to get drunk on this lovely champagne" she grinned and pointed to the full bubbling glasses

"Drunk? It's not lemonade is it" he was tense.

"No, it's not" she giggled.

He made his way for the bathroom, still groping the silk pants that smelled of her, sweet perfume. A wide smile appeared on his face...he had barely known her, but yet he had feelings for her, did she as well?

Authors Notes: Another chapter, I think this story is moving on quite lovely. Edward with hands in satin pajamas, and getting drunk with my Willow who is a nudist? Ha-ha. R&R and I will R&R your fics, and maybe even draw you something, I'm quite talented. Any ideas, review them... NO FLAMES, good criticism welcomed. I won't update until I have 10 reviews total!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Edward Scissorhand's; I do own the movie, and any original characters, especially Willow Lane. Tim Burton owns the rest, but not my ideas of new Suburbia, which in my perspective is a whole lot better. The town was abandoned and everything was re-done because of Jim's death and 'supposedly' Edwards.

Chapter Three // Edward Sweet Edward

Edward unbuckled, and unsnapped his suit; it came of layer by layer. First the top part, that ascended all the way to his neck. Then the middle, followed by the last two parts, his pants and boots. Edward had been in a large bathroom, on the first flight of his house. The bathroom was tiled silver, silvery grey rugs covering the toilet top, underneath the toilet, by the smoked tinted glass shower and bath combination stall, and a small round one near the sink. The sing had two large diamond shaped hot and cold switches; small circle on the bottom color coated a red for 'hot' and a blue for 'cold'. A large mirror just above the sink, spread wide and long. The sink had been connected to a cabinet.

Edward looked into the mirror at himself, his hair a black matted mane. He inspected his pale chest, which wasn't particularly corded with tone muscle, but the obvious tone was. Edwards' gaze shifted to his pelvic region, shark hip bones, spread throughout his tight abdomen, and just above, he had an inward belly button. A small smile spread across his lips as he noted there was also black pubic hair, a soft line traveling from his belly button, to his groin area, where it fluffed out a little. His member now calm hanging beside his testicles. He examined his unmarred body, thankful for his leather suit, when scissors were his hands. He wiggled his toes, god knows how long they have been in his boots, but yet his feet were sculpted perfectly, his nails a perfect span. He had the silk black pajama pants Willow had given him in his left hand. He dropped them on the floor, and pulled them up with his hands, as he had first done with the trousers Peg Boggs had given him to wear back then, but this time, he had hands to contrive them on. The silk gliding upon his naked bottom half had been the second happiest occurrence he had ever felt.

He had always been adorned with his leather attire that he never thought that differences in materials could cause such an encouraging rejoinder. He still felt exposed, because for almost all his life, he had been dressed in head to toe by thick leather. _I wonder what Willow with think of me with just these thin pants on, and no shirt. _He thought to himself, but quickly unlocked the crystal door knob, just like the knobs on the faucet.

All the while, Willow had stripped out of her damp bra and boy short under pants, and was wearing a night blue almost see through robe, with knee high socks. On the table were two tall stem, champagne glasses, the rest of the champagne was on ice in a metal pail on the rounded table. Two fine simple white old china plates had warm cheese pizza on them.

Edward made his way to the kitchen, and he noticed her nude body covered in an almost see through robe, her nipples erect. His mouth almost dropped open at the sight, and his member started to prod the silken pants. A small grin on Willow's face as she noticed his lovely happy trail, and his utterly pale chest, muscled cording themselves all through his arms, but he wasn't too burly. His pectoral muscles were just right.

"Well Edward, I see the pants fit well, do you like the?"

"Uh. Yes I do, they are very soft, and feel so good against my body. I am glad to have gotten out of my leather suit. You also look very nice. He practically choked out the last few words, knowing that the word nice was far too harsh, she was impossibly astounding, beautiful, and exotic. He wanted to feel every inch of her with his now complete hands.

"Well the pizza is piping hot, and the champagne is cold and sparkling. Shall we sit? Oh, and thank you for the flattering remark, I hope you don't mind my revealing negligee." She made an undemanding hand gesticulation for him to be seated, while she herself had slipped into her chair, opposite of Edward's. He had done the same after the signal.

"It smells delicious, but I've never seen a triangular food before" He reached out for the cloth napkins, the same time she did, their hands making contact. Both feeling a surge of electricity run its course throughout their entire bodies, and envelope them it a sweet embrace. _Oh Edward, my sett Edward, how could it be that I am falling so hopelessly in love with you so soon?_ She though while smiling. She had taken her own cloth napkin, and he his.

_It can't be? Our bodies only touched briefly, yet I feel this over powering sense of love and fulfillment. I know she can feel it too._ He smiled a soft innocent smile that wrapped him up in their sanctuary. Their very own haven. "Oh Edward, sweet Edward, watch me hold the pizza by the crust, the top, and crease it in half, it makes it easier to eat" She held the slice delicately in her right hand the way she explained him to, watching him to the same. They both took a bite of the pointed tip at the very end.

Edward was chewing, the dough yet crust a little a chewy, the sauce absolutely made his taste buds swayed as each palette and layer was savored. The cheese smooth and resilient, yet so mouth watering. "This is delectable!" he exclaimed, have almost already eaten the whole slice in just a few bites. Willow snickered in a playful way at his innocence, and virtue. "Yes, this pizza happens to be very good. But I think we should get to our drinks before they turn warm!" She grinned subtly.

"Well, I once had warm lemonade, but it was scotch, pure scotch. A friend told me that. I had never had any alcoholic beverage before, so it being so pure made me convulse and look very uneasy" He thought about that time and let out a small gag.

"Oh Edward, this is champagne. It gets to your head fast, and makes you feel all tepid inside. I guess you need to start out gradually with mixed drinks, wine and champagne before you get used to anything foul" She smiled a warm smile at him "It also makes you fell calm, and in your case it will open you up more." She winked.

She raised the glass of champagne to her full plum, and parted lips, and began to sip it in a fast paced manor so Edward would do the same. He did just that. She began to feel all giddy as the alcohol contents rushed to her head; Edward seemed to be feeling the same way, but obviously more. He was staring at her.

"Willow, this is great, I love the way it is so bubbly and has some essence of fruit to it. But oh my, you look so beautiful. I was wondering if we could go up to the attack, and lay a blanket out, and look up at the stars while drinking more. I would love to hold your hand and" he hesitated is a husky voice "Feel you skin, and run my fingers through your beautiful brown long hair"

Willow began to feel a blush heating her face. _I wonder what will happen_. She thought, while embracing Edward.

" Sounds like a plan, we never did discuss the living arrangement" She got up slowly, throwing the scraps of pizza and cardboard box into the garbage compactor, and grabbed her glass, and the bucket of ice with both champagne bottles in them.

"Shall we Edward?" Willow asked, her voice trembling with lust.

" Yes" Edward muttered ask he basically followed Willow side by side up the staircase, he placed her hand in his and intertwined there digits, in a lover's lock. Willow had been holding her glass, and the bucket Edward had taken from her.

Authors Notes: A bit of excitement here, yet a HUGE cliffhanger. To my two reviewers, you know who you are. I am grateful. I also plan on writing another story if I get lots of ratings for this one, about Kim's granddaughter who has grown into a woman, to look exactly how Kim did, except I'll be giving her a different personality. Even Edward thinks its Kim. She will be a scientist/professor, but you'll just have to R&R to get me to start on that. If anyone wants to be my writing partner or add ideas, R&R it takes two seconds to review! I will also be a beta soon, and I can even beta for you now! I have seen so many movies, read so many books, and have seen most anime. My 20th reviewers and special reviews will get fan art!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Edward Scissorhand's; I do own the movie, and any original characters, especially Willow Lane. Tim Burton owns the rest, but not my ideas of new Suburbia, which in my perspective is a whole lot better. The town was abandoned and everything was re-done because of Jim's death and 'supposedly' Edwards.

Authors Notes: Thank you to Jesse-Renee, not just for the great review and motivation, but for favorting this story. I am so happy. Not many people write good Edward Scissorhand Fics, and most of them don't even contain romance, or good plots, and if they do the author never completes them and I get so sad. So, let me know about my idea for the next story I was thinking about writing. I gave a mild description to it in the previous chapter, on the bottom with my Author notes. Also I would love more reviews! Fan art would be greatly appreciated. Give me suggestions, music suggestions, whatever. I would Also Like to be friends with you Jesse-Renee! Thank you!

Chapter Four // an Innocent Mind, an Innocent Body

Willow and Edward reached the top of the mansion, the large attic with the beautiful window on the top, and the other on the side, where the break in the roof would have been. They had yet to let go of one another's' hands. Willow did not want to let go of the soft grasp she had on Edward's hand, but knew she had to lay a blanket under the sky view window just as she told Edward.

"Edward, I am going to go over to the linen closet, in the bathroom over there and see if I can either find a few coverlets for both of us to lounge on, or a thick comforter." She placed her glass down, just as they released one another hands. Edward also put the bucket on the floor.

"Okay." He said in a quiet and innocent voice, as he watched Willow stroll over to the bathroom linen closet, the back of her robe flowing behind her. _I can't help but to think just how amazing she is, her supple hand in mine._ He thought wordlessly to himself, as he began to gaze up to the window at the pale, iridescent moon .Luminous, radiating to the inside of the room. Stars filling the night atmosphere like snowflakes, each one individual in mass, and in every way.

Willow began to fumble through a huge closet, shelves upon shelves, stacked high with towels, sheets, blankets, wash cloths, and many other types of linen. She decided on a down quilt, which was soft with a velvet exterior, and a silk interior. Both sides being dark shades of purple. Simple musical note designs imprinted on it. She pulled it out slowly, trying not to accidentally knock over anything else in the closet. It was a king sized quit, and perfect. She draped some of it on her shoulder, while the rest lazily followed behind her, as she dragged it toward Edward.

"Well, I found this beautiful down comforter; it's so soft and will do the trick, would you like to feel it? She asked, a lazy smile to her lips, as she grasped a piece of it and moved closer to Edward for him to touch it.

"Yes, I would like that. But what does down mean?" His eyes grew large and puppy like and his façade formed in to a wondering expression. He moved his hands up and down the material, closing his eyes to the touch. The outside was smooth and welcoming, and the inside was silk like his pajama pants.

"Edward, down is just a phrase we use, it means the blanket is stuffed with feathers of all sorts. It makes the blanket warm and thick, and comfortable to lie down on" She smiled at his innocence. And began to lay the blanket down, much like you would on a bed. She allowed the air to straighten the blanket, and let it fall to the floor so it was perfectly aligned. They both sat.

"Oh, this is very thick and comfortable" he implied while still massaging it with his inquiring hands.

"Yes, now would you like another glass of champagne? I know I do, we already devoured the first bottle" She grinned.

"Oh I would like that, but while you were searching for the blanket, I noticed the weird way the bottle is closed, how do you open it? Curious eyes looking at her as he spoke.

"Well, there are a few ways, but some can be dangerous. I prefer to just use the lever on the side to pop it open" She began to show him step by step, he watched her with amazement. Soon the bottle was open, and she had quickly brought their glasses to its opening, to make sure not to spill the oozing champagne anywhere.

"Here you are!" She smiled while handing him another tall glass, and her holding her own. She then rested the rest of the bottle in the ice bucket, along with the quark.

"Thank you willow, you are so sweet," he blushed a little.

"Well before drinking, hold you glass up to mine, and slowly let them hit. We can make a toast to our new lives!"

He slowly did as she told him, a small clank as he softy hit his glass with hers, being careful not to break anything.

"Bottoms up!" she said. They both brought their glasses to their lips, both drinking it down fast, and with ease.

They finished up the remnants of the champagne, and both lied down on their backs gazing up at the luminous sky. Both were feeling the alcohol quite a bit. Edward told her of the story about his creator Vincent, and how his hands use to be scissors, and how his first love had paid for his hands, and how the old suburbia had treated him like family, and then rebelled against him He even told her how he impaled Jim with a blade, after the roof had collapsed on him and everything. Willow had so much sympathy for him. She also told him of her life in California, and how she had a younger brother, and how their home had burnt to ash, and that she had been the only survivor.

During their discussion, Willow admitted her virginity to him and explained it well, he also admitted his, but not only physical but also mentally and emotionally. She had told Edward that she would help him experience the art of love, and everything she could.

Willows robe had come undone because of how inebriated she was, her bare pale skin, adorned by two plump breast and pink nipples, no pubic hair anywhere on the groin area. Her stomach flat, her legs long.

Edward began to get an erection, taking in this view of her, he also noticed that she was taking in his pale chest and body features as well.

"Edward?" She said huskily grabbing his hands.

"Yes-s-s Willow?" He was aroused and nervous, so he stuttered a bit.

She placed one hand on her right breast and another on her left. "Edward, feel me, touch me" she said.

Edward began to knit his hands on both of her breast, so soft, so delicate. His hormones began to gush.

"Can I lie on top of you without my clothes, Uh, pants?" After her nod, he stripped from his silk pants, she had given him. His member hard and pointing up to almost his belly button. She gave a giggled a she noticed the resemblance of his hair and pubic hair, both black and having a mind of their own.

"Sure Edward, but I don't want to pollute your innocent mind, even though my body is innocent" She frowned, but it was true.

He panted as he began to lay on her, he had been a good foot taller, his member with a mind of its' own prodding in between her thighs, almost pushing itself in to her pure hymen.

"You won't pollute me Willow, I want this" goose bumps formed all over his pale skin, his hands and lips began to explore her body

Authors Notes: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Hahaha, Tell me what you think. I must know R&R. The more reviews for this chapter, the more graphic I'll go. I will also make longer chapters, so review! I have my contact info on my profile, so PM me, or use my other various contact information. I think this story is going to be even longer than expected, maybe 40 chapters if I get lots of reviews and support.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Edward Scissorhand's; I do own the movie, and any original characters, especially Willow Lane. Tim Burton owns the rest, but not my ideas of new Suburbia, which in my perspective is a whole lot better. The town was abandoned and everything was re-done because of Jim's death and 'supposedly' Edwards.

Authors Notes: Thank you Jesse-Renee yet again. PM me, or check out my profile for my aim and other various contact information. I love writing, and I would love to write with you. I can strengthen your skills. Anyway, I'm a bit peeved that I've been pushing myself to write this, and haven't gotten much feedback. So R&R.

Chapter Five // Just Imagine

The moonlight from the sky view up above, bathed their pale skin. Willow's hair was slightly fanned out, as her head was level against the thick comforter from beneath. Dark chocolate eyes soaking and absorbing every bit of her in. The outer skin of her vagina started to engorge in provocation to his deep embrace, his touch, and his guiltless and longing eyes.

Edward's hands now in a frantic motion, as they traced her entire form. His member throbbed, seeping out a very small amount of clear fluid. He wasn't exactly sure what to do, but in a way, his body was leading him. The moist warmth from her opening, was allowing his shaft to slowly crawl bit by bit inside of her. In that moment, his eyelids slammed shut; his left hand slid under her head and grabbed a handful of hair, while he started to follow her lead as she arched in pain yet approval to claim her mouth with his. It was a hot sticky, and abundantly passionate, a waltz of tongues. He moaned loudly into her mouth as she had that same moment.

Both of their heart beats were in sync, thumping so thunderous it would have appeared as if they were one, and with only one heart. She began to twist and turn, and arch her back, persuading him to slide himself in, and almost completely pull himself out completely. His other hand began to kneed her right breast, then placing a searing kiss on her erected nipple. Both of their bodies began to ripple and shake, both panting loudly as he emptied his seed within her, his face so content, so humble. She also climaxed, raking her nails up and down his back, as shivers ran though her like electric waves. He was panting so loudly, this being the first experience for him and her, as he collapsed in to her arms.

"I...I Love you Willow" he breathed in to her ear with satisfaction and a heap of emotion, and attachment.

"I love you to Edward, I don't know exactly what it is, but I believe fate has brought us together" she smiled, as she contentedly wrapped her arms around him. They both fell asleep under the stars and moon.

Authors Notes: I want more reviews, especially on this particular scenario.. to see what you think. I will edit and add more to the chapter, and add more chapters when I see feedback. I did not feel so well today, and only wrote this for the fans.


End file.
